No One But You ::Only The Good Die Young::
by Kimiki
Summary: Heero is left all alone, with only the voices of his friends from the telephone to keep him company. What is he supposed to do, now that Duo is gone? How is he supposed to live? (Done for World AIDS day)


**Author's Notes**: I based all dates on the following site: Please do not quote me on any of this. I just think that it is correct. (According to this site, _'Incorporating World AIDS Day on 1 December each year, AIDS Awareness Week is the main public awareness campaign for HIV, which is held around the world each year. The sale of red ribbons to raise money for people living with HIV/AIDS is a primary focus. ACSA is responsible for coordinating AIDS Awareness Week in South Australia.'_ So, this is what I'm going on… except for the whole Australia thing… This is set in the good ole' United States of America, where most people are close minded about these things anyway. Oh well, that's a different rant. Onto the fic…)

I am doing both a 1x2 fic, and a 3x4 fic for this. 1x2 is titled: No One But You (Only The Good Die Young). The 3x4 is titled: Heaven For Everyone. Both are song fics, so, if you don't like, leave now. And, if you don't like character death, then I would also suggest for you to leave. This is not going to be very pretty…

**Warnings**: See above paragraph. Read above paragraph. Now, Read fic.

**No One But You (Only The Good Die Young)**

_(A hand above the water_

_An angel reaching for the sky_

_Is it raining in Heaven -_

_Do you want us to cry?_

_And everywhere the broken-hearted_

_On every lonely avenue_

_No-one could reach them_

_No-one but you)_

Inside a dark apartment, a man watched as the red light of his answering machine clicked on, replaying the recorded message over again. It was the third time in five minutes…

"'Yuy- Maxwell residence, Heero speaking. Leave a message and Duo will get back to you.'" _(beep)_

_"Heero? I know that you are there,"_ the familiar voice of one Wufei Chang said into the machine. So, now it was Wufei who was trying to get him to talk…

_"…you have to stop moping around. Come on Yuy! Do you think that Duo would want you to spend a whole week walled up in your apartment like you have been? Come out and spend some time with your friends. We all miss Duo, and we are worried about you. Are you listening to me Yuy?"  
_  
Heero had left the room and gone to his bedroom several minutes ago.

_(One by one_

_Only the Good die young_

_They're only flying to close to the sun_

_And life goes on -_

_Without you...)_

Collapsing onto the queen-sized bed, Heero grabbed the pillow that had been Duo's favorite, the black pillowcase held close to his face until he had regained his composure. He had promised himself that he would not cry; Duo would not like him showing such weakness.

Right?

_(Another tricky situation_

_I get to drowning in the Blues_

_And I find myself thinking_

_Well - what would you do?_

_Yes! - it was such an operation_

_Forever paying every due_

_Hell, you made a sensation_

_(sensation)_

_You found a way through - and_

_(You found a way through))_

Sitting up, Heero reached into the lower drawer of his nightstand, removing the photo album stored there. Opening the glossy pages, he immersed himself in the memories of happier days; days when he and Duo only had to worry about what kind of ramen they would have for dinner. Feeling his breath catch as he got to the more recent photos, pictures of Duo going in for treatment, his first day in the hospital room… the last day in his room…

Hunching over the book, Heero felt his throat tighten, unshed tears hovering behind his eyes. Blinking rapidly, he gazed at his deceased lover's warm smile, the baka trying to look happy even though he was, literally, on his death bed. And, there by his side, was Heero, arms around the braided man's thin shoulders, no expression on his face, yet his eyes holding an unknown amount of grief. Turning to the last page, Heero blinked in surprise when he saw that a photo was loose. Picking it up, he drew in his breath as he read the words written on the back, not yet seeing what the photo was a picture of.

_'Heero,'_ Wufei's neat handwriting read, _'I took this on the last day that we were with Duo. When I had it developed, I felt that you should have it. The idiot always did love you, you know.' _

-Chang

_(One by one_

_Only the Good die young_

_They're only flying to close to the sun_

_We'll remember -_

_Forever...)_

Turning the glossy paper over in his hands, Heero stared in fascination at the expression on his lover's face. Heero remembered the day when this picture had been taken clearly. Duo's bangs had grown longer than usual, so Heero had offered to trim them for the sick man. So far gone with his disease, AIDS, Duo was not able to properly control his movements, and Heero had been worried that he might hurt himself with the scissors. So, the Asian man had taken the pair of scissors and begun the small task himself. Yet, Wufei had taken the picture right when Duo had kissed him, very softly on his cheek, his eyes partially closed. Hands trembling, Heero stood quickly, causing the album to fall unceremoniously to the ground. Not paying it any mind, Heero walked into his small kitchen and grabbed his car keys, walking out the apartment door and locking it behind him.

_(And now the party must be over_

_I guess we'll never understand_

_The sense of your leaving_

_Was it the way it was planned?)_

Driving to the cemetery, Heero fiddled with the radio before stopping, turning the device off, after he realized that he had not yet corrected the stations. Duo loved to play practical jokes on the Japanese man, and would often change the preset stations on his lover, always laughing when Heero would yell at him. Now, Heero didn't want to remember those times, they were just too painful. He didn't want to think of how Duo would never pull another prank, of how he would never have to hunt around the house for his clothes, with just a towel over his body.

_(And so we grace another table_

_And raise our glasses one more time_

_There's a face at the window_

_And I ain't never, never saying goodbye...)_

Reaching the correct parking lot, Heero turned off his car and sat there, blankly staring at the gently slopping, green hills before him. Sighing, he removed his keys and stepped out of the car, not bothering to lock it behind him. Making his way to the simple headstone, he knelt next to the dark stone, running a hand over the engraved name.

Duo Maxwell, ?- November Twenty-fourth, year Two-thousand and four. A good friend, and an energetic and loving person.

In smaller lettering, near the stand where many flowers would be placed in the future, a Japanese kanji was there, made by Heero himself.

_(One by one_

_Only the Good die young_

_They're only flying to close to the sun)_

Koi.

Bending his head, Heero clenched his fists as his breath caught in his chest.

_(Crying for nothing)_

Feeling a single tear slide down his cheek, Heero felt as if that one droplet opened up the dam inside of him, causing all his pain and anguish to fall out in the form of sobs. Duo had always told him that he needed to get in touch with his emotions more anyway.

_(Crying for no-one)_

Pulling the photo of himself cutting Duo's bangs, Heero kissed the picture of his lover softly before standing and making his way back to his car, looking over his shoulder every now and then, always at the same spot.

Duo's headstone.

_(No-one but you)_


End file.
